interlinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
DC Universe
(Work in Progress) Connections IN DC * [[Star Trek|'Star Trek']] The Legion of Super-Heroes encountered the crew of the original series Star Trek in Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes, jointly published by DC and IDW. In the same series, the Legion visited a museum containing vehicles and devices that enable time or dimension travel, including the Guardian of Forever and Lazarus' spaceship from original Star Trek, a time pod from ST: TNG, and a timeship from Star Trek: Voyager. * Back to the Future Doc Brown's time-travelling Deloreon was also in the museum. * Bill and Ted Bill and Ted's phone booth was in the museum. * Doctor Who The same time museum also contained the Doctor's TARDIS and the Master's TARDIS.. * Hot Tub Time Machine The hot tub from the movie Hot Tub Time Machine was also present. * Stargate The Stargate from the movie and TV show was also among the exhibits. * TimeCop The Time Sled from Time Cop was another exhibit. * The Time Machine Two version's of H.G. Well's Time Machine, from the 1950s movie and the 1980s movie Time After Time, were in the museum. * Time Tunnel The Time Tunnel from the show of the same name was also in the museum. * Voyagers The pocketwatch from the TV series Voyagers was another exhibit. * [[Girl Genius|'Girl Genius']] Stanley and His Monster #1 (1993) features alternate reality versions of the Heterodyne Boys, the heroic adventurers who are the father and uncle of Agatha Heterodyne of Girl Genius. This version are contemporaries of and friends to Doc Savage and the Shadow. * Masters of the Universe He-Man fought Superman in DC Comics Presents #47. They crossed paths again in DC Universe vs. Masters of the Universe. * Nehwon The sword and sorcery heroes Faffhrd and the Grey Mouser encountered Wonder Woman and Catwoman in Wonder Woman #202. * Space Ghost The outer space hero teamed up with Batman in Bold Beginnings, an episode of the cartoon Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and with Green Lantern in the comic Green Lantern/Space Ghost. Connections TO DC * Animaniacs In the Animaniacs sequence A Midsummer Night's Dream, Batman and Robin turn up in the Batmobile to rescue Wakko, Yakko and Dot from an angry fairy. * Crossgen Dr. Fate, the Phantom Stranger, Dream and Death of the Endless, Batmite, Mr. Mxyzpltk, the Spectre, Deadman, Cain and Abel, Raven, the Demon Etrigan, Klarion the Witchboy, the Floronic Man and Zatanna make cameo appearances in Crossgen's Mystic #15. * Dork Tower Dream of the Endless makes a cameo appearance in Dork Tower strip 623. * Invincible Invincible #33 features a cameo of Batman meeting Invincible during a prolonged interuniversal journey. * Looney Tunes In Green Loontern, an episode of the Duck Dodgers cartoon, Duck Dodgers (an alternate future Daffy Duck) temporarily becomes a Green Lantern, encountering many of the Green Lantern Corps, after the laundry mistakenly gives him Hal Jordan's clothes instead of his own. In an episode of Tiny Toons Adventures, Babs and Buster Bunny are rescued by Superman after falling off a waterfall. * Order of the Stick Batman, Firestorm and Green Lantern (John Stewart) have a cameo appearance in the IOrder of the Stick story Roll Over. * Nodwick In Nodwick #33, after the warrior Yaeger dies, he meets Death of the Endless. Inter-Universal Connections * Archie Comics Characters from Archie Comics' Riverdale encountered DC villains in Harley and Ivy Meet Betty and Veronica. * Aliens Batman encountered the alien xenomorphs in the comic Batman/Aliens, while Superman encountered them in Superman/Aliens. ''Green Lantern has also had a crossover with them. * 'The Avenger' The Avenger was part of DC's First Wave imprint, sharing this universe with versions of Batman, Black Canary, Rima the Jungle Girl and the Blackhawks. * 'The Avengers' DC's Dark Knight encountered the British secret agents known as the Avengers in ''Batman '66 Meets Steed and Mrs. Peel. * Captain Caveman Captain Caveman met the Spectre and wizard Shazam in Aquaman/Jabberjaw Special #1 * Charlton Universe DC bought the rights to Charlton Comics' characters, such as Captain Atom, Blue Beetle and the Question, after that comic company closed down. They merged the Charlton characters into the DC universe following the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover. * Comics Best World A Dark Horse imprint, Comics Best World intersected with DC when CBW's Ghost met Batgirl in Ghost/Batgirl. * Conan The Dark Horse version of Conan and DC's Wonder Woman teamed up in Conan/Wonder Woman. * Dakotaverse Characters from Milestone Comics and DC initially met during the 1994 comics crossover Worlds Collide. Static from the Dakotaverse later had his own cartoon, Static Shock, which became part of the DCAU in its second season. In 2008, the Dakotaverse was merged into the DC Universe. * Doc Savage Between 2009 and 2011 DC published a number of stories under the First Wave imprint, featuring a reality where Doc Savage shared a world with Batman, the Blackhawks, Rima the Jungle Girl and Black Canary. * Dynomutt The comic Super Sons/Dynomutt Special #1 reveals that Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are members of Batman Inc. * Fawcett Universe DC bought the rights to Fawcett Comics' characters, such as Captain Marvel/Shazam (Billy Batson) after that comic company closed down. They merged the Fawcett characters into the DC universe following the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover. * Funky Phantom The Funky Phantom teamed up with Jason Blood in Black Lightning/Hong Kong Phooey #1. * Green Hornet The Green Hornet and Kato made a two episode guest appearance in the 1960s Batman television show, and teamed up with them again in the comic Batman '66 Meets the Green Hornet. * Grendel Batman has encountered Matt Wagner's Grendel in Batman/Grendel and Batman/Grendel II. * Hellboy Batman and Starman teamed up with Hellboy in Batman/Hellboy/Starman. * Jabberjaw Aquaman visted Jabberjaw's future era in Aquaman/Jabberjaw Special #1. * Judge Dredd The Mega-City lawman and Gotham vigilante Batman have crossed paths in three crossover titles. Dredd has also met Lobo in Judge Dredd/Lobo. * Marvel Universe 'The two major comics universes have crossed over several times. These include overt crossovers such as ''Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man (1976), DC Special Series #27 (Batman vs. the Hulk), Marvel and DC Present featuring The Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans #1 (1982), the 1996 Marvel vs. DC miniseries, and JLA/Avengers in 2003, and covert and unofficial crossovers such as the Marvel titles Amazing Adventures #16, Thor #207, and DC's Justice League of America #103 all being set at the Rutland Halloween Parade in Vermont with each issue featuring an installment of the same continuing storyline. * [[The Mask|'''The Mask]] The Joker encountered Dark Horse's Mask in Joker/Mask. * MLJ Universe The Archie comics superheroes were licensed by DC in 2008 and merged temporarily into the DC universe in 2009. * Planet of the Apes Hal Jordan encountered the simian rulers of a future Earth in Planet of the Apes/Green Lantern. * Power Rangers The Power Rangers encountered the Justice League in Justice League/Power Rangers. * Predator Batman encountered the alien hunters in the comic Batman vs. Predator, while Superman encountered them in Superman vs. Predator. * Quality Comics DC bought the rights to Quality Comics' characters, such as Plastic Man, the Freedom Fighters and Blackhawk, after that comic company closed down. After varying degrees of interaction with DC characters, the Quality universe was fully merged into the DC universe following the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover. * [[Red Sonja|'Red Sonja']] The she-devil with a sword crossed paths with DC's Claw the Unconquered in Red Sonja/Claw. * Scooby[[Scooby Doo| Doo]] Batman shared two cartoon adventures with Scooby Doo in the 1970s, and more recently Scooby and his friends appeared in the ongoing cartoon Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and a one-shot movie of the same name. Scooby Doo Team-Up, published by DC, has also featured multiple crossovers with DC Universe characters. * The Shadow While under license to DC in the 1970s, the Shadow met Batman twice, in Batman #253 and Batman #259. He has a cameo in Kingdom Come #2. They met once more in the crossover comic Batman/The Shadow. * Six Million Dollar Man Steve Austins' fellow cyborg secret agent Jaime Sommers met Wonder Woman in Wonder Woman '77 Meets the Bionic Woman. * Spawn Batman has encountered Spawn in Spawn/Batman. * Speed Buggy Speed Buggy teamed up with Wally West in Flash/Speed Buggy #1. * The Spirit Denny Colt, a.k.a. the Spirit, was also present in DC's First Wave reality, alongside Batman and others. * Spyboy The teenage secret agents interacted with the DC Universe in Spyboy/Young Justice. * Tarzan The lord of the jungle encountered Batman in the miniseries Batman/Tarzan: Claws of the Cat-woman, and Superman in Superman/Tarzan. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Batman has teamed up with the TMNT in Batman/TMNT. * Terminator Superman fought the cyborg killers in Superman vs. The Terminator. * T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents DC temporarily licensed the rights to the T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents characters, and merged them into the DC universe for a time. * Thundercats Lion-O of the Thundercats met the Man of Steel in Superman/Thundercats. * Vampirella Vampirella met Catwoman in Catwoman/Vampirella. * Wildstorm Universe After DC buying rival comic company Wildstorm, DC had several crossover stories between universe, such as Planetary/Batman and the transferring of DC's Captain Atom to the Wildstorm universe while Wildstorm's Mr. Majestic visited the DC universe. They later merged Wildstorm completely into the DC universe following The New 52 and Flashpoint miniseries. Category:Comic Books Category:Incomplete